What I would change in YuGiOh
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: I got bored, so i decided to make some changes in the YuGiOh series. These are just ideas, and I own nothing.
1. Season 1

Me: I have been making changes to the original YuGiOh show.

Keiichiro: In her head and notebook. She doesn't own YuGiOh, or these changes would certainly take place.

NOTE: Only writing some scenes, not full episodes. I'm too lazy to do THAT! Here are some changes I would do in season 1.

Characters~ Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Mana Yousouchi (Made up last name), Ryou Bakura, Mai Valentine, Maximillion Pegasus, Bandit Keith, and all the minor characters.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 ACTION!

_**Episode 3…**_

Tea: Hey, Mana, isn't that Bakura?

Mana: You mean Ryou? Where?

Tristan checks.

Tristan: Not there. Tea, your mind is playing tricks on you or something.

Tea: I swear I saw him!

Mana: Don't bring my hopes up like that!

Tea and Tristan look at her oddly.

Mana: Uhh… let's just look for Yugi and Joey and get outta here!

_**Episode 12…**_

Ryou: So what are you guys' favorite cards?

Joey: I like the _Flame swordsman_, 'cause he's strong and can slice through anything!

Tristan: I like the _Cyber Gunman_!

Mana: I like the _Dark Magician Girl_!

Tea: I like _The Magician of Faith!_

Yugi: And I like _The Dark Magician!_ So what's your favorite card Bakura?

Ryou: I like the _Change of Heart._

_**Episode 17…**_

Ryou: I wonder what these coffins are doing here…

Tristan: Maybe it's another sick joke Pegasus thought would scare us.

Mana: I don't know…

Yugi: Pegasus wouldn't go that low, would he?

Tea: I wonder what's in them…

Suddenly the coffins opened and landed on Ryou and Tea. They started running around.

Mana: Get off of him you dead corpse!

She pulled off the skeleton off of Ryou and landed backwards on Tristan. Ryou fell on top of her.

Yugi: GET OFF!

He pulled the skeleton off Tea.

_**Episode 18**_

Tea: Hey, where's Bakura?

Mana: I don't know…

Yugi: He was right behind us…

Ryou: AAAAHHHHHH!

All: Bakura!

Ryou: AAAHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Yugi: What's that on his back… RUN!

Everyone looked and had an anime reaction. A skeleton was hanging off his back. They ran for it.

Ryou: WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME?

Suddenly Tristan pulled it off and smashed his head.

Tristan: How does that feel?

Mana: Ryou, I'm gonna kill you…

Tea: Can we get out of here, before I lose my stomach?

They walk on and find a fork in the pathway.

Yugi: Which way is it to find Joey faster?

Ryou was about to go closer, when he stepped on a swith.

Ryou: What the-?

Mana: Can you guys hear that?

Yugi it sounds like a rumbling…

Ryou: I'm sorry, I am so sorry.

Yugi: Shh.

Ryou covered his mouth. Suddenly, a frickin BOULDER came at them. They had an awesome anime reaction, and ran for their lives.

Ryou: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

Suddenly he tripped, and got run over by the boulder.

Mana: Ryou!

Yugi: There's nothing we can do! Just keep running!

Suddenly Tristan spun around and prepared to punch the boulder.

Tristan: TAKE THIS!

Suddenly the balloon popped. What? A BALLOON?

Yugi: So it was just a balloon with a speaker in it.

Tristan: IT WAS PEGASUS AND ONE OF HIS GROSS JOKES!

Mana: Ryou? Are you all right?

Ryou: ehh… uhh…

_**Episode 28…**_

Everyone parted in separate rooms. Mana was left, there were no more rooms.

Tea: Sorry… I only want to sleep on my bed. And the couch isn't big enough.

Mana looked at everyone else. The all shook their heads.

Ryou: You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor.

Mana's eyes glittered with gratitude and entered Ryou's room.

Tristan: NOTHING WEIRD IN THERE GUYS! WE'LL BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU!

Mana: SHUT UP!

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Tristan knocked on Ryou and Mana's door. Mana opened it.

Mana: What?

Tristan: I want to check on Pegasus's stuff. And some parts of his castle.

Ryou: Why?

Tristan: I think he cheats on his duels. And we don't want him to cheat off Yugi or Joey, right?

Mana: I guess. You up for it Ryou?

Ryou: Sure, I guess.

Ryou and Tristan start inspecting the dueling platforms. Mana was trying to stay awake.

Tristan: Come on, keep looking, there has to be a hidden camera in here or something.

Mana: Maybe Pegasus isn't a cheater Tristan. Maybe he's good at guessing, like a psychic or… magician.

She gets a far away look as Tristan explains why he doesn't trust psychics.

Mana: Hey look!

She jumps down and lands on Tristan's back. She and Ryou run up to inspect it. The hole was flower shaped.

Ryou: I wonder how moonlight can go through…

Mana: Tristan, stand on the dueling platform and pretend you're holding a card.

Tristan holds up his hand. The light hits it exactly. He climbs up to look into the hole and sees a distant tower.

Tristan: Maybe one of Pegasus's goons look through a telescope to tell him what's in the opponent's hand!

Mana: Maybe he hides a Bluetooth in his hair.

Tristan: There's bound to be proof in that tower! Let's go there right now.

Ryou: Bu—but what about the guards!

Tristan: Don't worry about them, they won't catch us.

They walk on and try to find a way into the tower.

Mana: it's like a maze in this thing!

Tristan: Shh, I see guards around the corner.

Ryou: There are guards around _every_ corner.

Mana: We're going in circles! By sunrise, we would get there, but get in BIG trouble by Pegasus!

Tristan spies a rope with a hook and grabs it.

Tristan: Hey guys, I got an idea.

They start shimmying along the ledge. Suddenly, Mana loses her step and almost falls. Before she could die, Tristan and Ryou catch her and cover her mouth with their hands before she could scream. The guards look up and see nothing. Mana pushes their hands away.

Mana: So this is your brilliant plan? To sneak in through the outside?

Tristan: Yep, at least there aren't any goons here.

They continue. Tristan throws the rope up.

Tristan: You go first, so Ryou could catch you, and since I'm the strongest, I go last and catch both of you if you fall.

Mana: Okay.

She starts climbing, Ryou blushes.

Tristan: What's wrong?

Ryou: I… never mind…

He starts climbing and thinks to himself, 'Don't look up Ryou, you can't look up!'

And of course, he looks up.

Ryou blushed furiously and started cursing himself for being a bad boy.

Mana: Ok, I'm up.

Ryou: I'm sorry…

Mana: For what?

Ryou: Looking up your skirt…

Mana: YOU WHAT?

Tristan: Man Bakura, I never knew you would do that!

Ryou: I'm sorry…

(A/N Could not resist at… all…)

AND CUTZ!

Me: That's some of that. Season one done, well, that isn't even half of what was in my notebook!

Keiichiro: She's not lying… she liked changed the whole season! Review please.

Both: Arigato!


	2. Season 2

Me: Season 2… yup.

Keiichiro: Yipee… She doesn't own anything at all, most dialogue belongs to 4KidsTv, YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Characters~ Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Mana, Tea, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Minor Characters.

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 ACTION!

_**Episode 70…**_

Mana: Ryou!

Malik: I bandaged him up, but he needs to see a doctor!

Joey: Mana, can you do it?

Mana: Sure, give me him.

Mana walked a short distance away into an alley. She looked around to see if there was anybody. When she made sure nobody was there, she turned into the_ Dark Magician Girl_ and flew to the hospital.

_**Episode 81…**_

Mana walked into "Ryou's" room, and saw the table, and Bakura's face, covered in blood.

Mana: uhhh…

Bakura imitating Ryou's voice: Oh, umm, I can be quite a messy eater…

And she fainted.

_Okay, that is mostly the only BIG changes I made. Now a short sequence, or long, I would've put in. it revolves around Ryou and Mana. In the hospital…_

Mana sat by Ryou's bed, reading a book.

Ryou: Ma… Mana?

Mana: Ryou, you're finally awake! I was worried.

Ryou sat up and examined his arm.

Ryou: Where'd I get this?

Mana: I don't know, that Egyptian guy found you. So I don't know what happened.

Ryou: I'm hungry.

Mana smiled and stood up to go to the cafeteria. Ryou held her back.

Ryou: Don't go, umm, I'll just use the controls to call the nurse. I want to confess something.

Mana: What?

Ryou: I get random black outs sometimes, and sometimes I'm covered in blood, or… or other things when I come to. Do you think I'm mad?

Mana: No, just over exaggerating.

They laughed, and they told jokes until Ryou fell asleep again.

_More episode changes! XD_

_**Episode 96**_

Mana looked in horror as Ryou's body was sucked into the shadows. Marik grabbed the millennium ring and put it around his neck and laughed like a maniac.

Mana: WHY YOU!

Mana ran up to him and punched his face. He looks surprised, and Malik's eyes return, looking confused. Then they change back. Marik glares at her and walks bavk in the blimp.

Mana: I'll get you for this, I swear…

END

Me: Not my best…

Keiichiro: It's OK, please review so my hikari doesn't become emo.


	3. Season 3

Season 3  
Me: I liked season 2 and 5 the best.  
Keiichiro: Why?  
Me: There's a lot more Bakuraness and Ryouness...  
Keiichiro: She doesn't own YuGiOh. Kazuki Takahashi does.  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 KAWAII!  
EPISODE 102...  
Mana saw in the distance that Tea always wanted to be the DMG. She giggled. She transformed right in front of Tea when she got out of her hiding place.  
Mana: You can't be the DMG Tea, because I already am.  
Oddly, Yugi heard this and ran to Mana's voice.  
Tea: You-!  
Penguin Dude: Lets just duel, I'll deal with her later, and take both your bodies!  
Mana: Perv...  
Tea: I choose this deck!  
After choosing the magic deck, she looked through her deck and found the DMG.  
Tea: I send out the Dark Magician Girl as my deckmaster!  
Suddenly Mana yelled and appeared at Tea's side. She glowed and her name on the card changed. It said, Ultimate Dark Magician Girl. Mana's clothes glowed and her usual pink and blue turned to blue and gold.  
Mana: After this, I am sooooo killing you...  
EPISODE 103  
Tea hugged Yugi. He comforted her and completly ignored the unconcious Mana. Mana stood up and grabbed Tea by the hair and slapped her. Hard, so she fell in the water.  
Mana: That's for making me a card! And this, Yugi, is for being a crappy friend!  
She pushes Yugi and runs out.  
Yugi: MANA!  
Mana: Why can't you guys be like Ryou? He's the only one that understands me!

I would add another episode here, so I move it up, Mana's episode is gonna be 104! I wish... Then season 3 would end at episode 145, and the series would end at 225...

Mana ran in circles as she tried to find an exit.  
?: I know how you feel...  
Mana spun around and saw Noah standing there casually.  
Noah: I might help you if you help me.  
Mana: What's the price?  
Noah: Just turn into the Dark Magician Girl./Yes, I can use you to protect me from Seto! Then I'll get Mokuba from him!/  
Mana sighed and changed to her spirit monster.  
Noah: Lets go...  
He brought her to his control room and controlled her mind.  
Noah: Now you will do as I say...  
Mana: Yes little brother...  
(A/N 0_= I'm crazy...)  
EPISODE 116  
Noah: Are you sure you want to hurt, your friend and brother?  
Suddenly, Mokuba and Mana appeared. Mokuba protectively put his arms up in front of Noah, and Mana got her wand out.  
Seto: That's an illegal summon!  
Noah: She's not a monster, show them my dear...  
Mana turned back into a human and stared coldly at the gang.  
Yugi: Mana! Come to your senses! He's using you!  
Mana: At least he cares about what happens to me!  
Joey: That ain't true Mana! We care!  
Mana: Tell it to Yugi and Tea, who were having a lovey moment while I freezed my butt off!  
Tristan: Is that true?  
Yugi: I'm sorry!  
Mana: Sorry isn't good enough...  
Yugi: What about Bakura? What would he say if he ever found out you went to the dark side?  
Mana: I-I...  
Noah: Mana!  
Mana's eyes turned from midnight blue to sky blue again.  
Mana: Where am I?  
EPISODE 127  
Seto watched sadly as his puppy was carried to the infirmary.  
Seto: I should have told you that I loved you sooner...  
Mokuba: What did you say Seto?  
Seto: Nothing Mokuba...  
EPISODE 142  
Joey: Serenity! Mai isn't awake yet?  
Serenity: No... She hasn't even breathed...  
Joey: Mai! Yugi defeated Marik! Malik is in control! You're supposed to wake up!  
Serenity: I am so sorry Joey...  
Joey: Mai! Please don't die! Please! I would do anything to have you back.  
Mai blinked at Yami and Mana. She winked.  
Mai: Oh that face is priceless! Did you really miss me that much? And did you say anything? Cause I have my eye on some cards you have!  
Joey: What?  
Mai made fun of Joey and they all walked out.  
*tinkle tinkle.*  
Joey: What was that? *sniff sniff* I smell cheeseburgers!  
Yugi: It's coming from the kitchen!  
Joey: come on, I'm hungry.  
They opened the door and...  
Mana: Ryou!  
She ran to him and knelt behind him. He turned around with a mouthful of food.  
Ryou: Sorry guys, unfortunatly the doughnuts are all gone.  
Joey: What are you doing here?  
Ryou takes a bite of a banana. *munch munch, gulp*  
Ryou: I was gone for a long time, and there aren't many things to eat in the shadow realm!  
Mana: You and your stomach...  
Ryou: You love my eating habits!  
Joey: Whatever, just give me some of that food!  
Tristan: I call the cookie dough!  
Tea: I call the peaches!  
Mai: Chocolates!  
Yugi: No sugar for me, just an oatmeal bar please.  
Joey: WHATEVER IS LEFT OVER!  
Mana grabbed Ryou's banana and ate it.  
Ryou: Hey!  
Mana: What? Joey took everything already and you've been stuffing yourself for a while. Eating a pack of 36 donuts, you might become fat! And less attractive if I may say.  
She winked. She smiled at his expression.  
EPISODE 144...  
Yugi: Mana, where do you plan on going?  
Mana: Visit Rebecca, hang out with Ryou, yeah.  
Ryou: Come on, I have a movie I've been dying to watch!  
Mana: Bye guys!  
Tristan: IF MANA GETS PREGNANT I WON'T FORGIVE YOU BAKURA!  
Ryou turned around and mumbled something and ran to catch up with Mana.  
END SEASON 3!  
Me: Season 4, I made sooooo many differences in there...  
Keiichiro: It's true, barely any screentime for Tea!  
Both: Until then, BYE! And review!


	4. Season 4

Season 4  
Me: I would like to thank Sara Darkotter for giving me a plot bunny. It will rule our minds one day. Season 4 is up and running!  
Keiichiro: she owns zip. Bite me. Literally, bloody try and I will kill you.  
Characters-Yugi, Yami, Mana, Ryou Joey, Rebecca, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mr. Hawkins, Dartz, Rafael, Valon, that other guy, Mai, Seto, Duke, and Pegasus.  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 FLUFFY!  
EPISODE 147  
Yugi and Yami descended in front of the Dragon statue. They were holding hands, they looked at each other and blush. Suddenly, a glowing light interrupts their moment.  
Yugi: Mana?  
The Dark Magician Girl shook her head.  
DMG: I am her spirit protecter...  
EPISODE 155  
Mana stops her car and runs over to the wrecked house. She goes to Rebecca and comforts the crying girl.  
Mana: Yugi, what happened?  
Yugi: Mana, Rebecca's Grandfather has been taken by men. And how did you find us?  
Ryou: Yeah, you got here so fast, you never talked.  
Mana grabbed Yugi's deck and took out a glowing DMG.  
Mana: By this.  
EPISODE 159  
Rebecca started hitting Yami as he told the sorrowful news. Mana walked in front of a smirking Tea, which she "accidently" knocks over, and hugs Rebecca like a little sister. Suddenly, Joey punches Yami.  
Ryou: Joey!  
Mana walks over to Yami and puts an arm over his shoulder.  
Mana: Be strong for Yugi, keep fighting...  
As she hugged Yami, something clicked in Ryou.  
/She's mine Yami.../  
EPISODE 160  
Yami: Jump!  
Mana jumped and landed safely in Yami's arms, her face in his chest. She let's go and reaches for the rest of the gang. Ryou jumps onto her and the train breaks, Tea falls and lands magically in Dartz palace.  
EPISODE 162  
Mana rushed up to Yami and hugged his waist.  
Mana: You're gonna kill him!  
Yami finally came to his senses and looks down at Weevil. Ryou glares at the former pharaoh. He had no right to touch her...  
Mana let go and looked at Ryou, suddenly, the flipping train crashed! _'  
EPISODE 163  
Mana woke up beside Yami. Ryou was at the other side of the room. Suddenly a bear sized dog ran up and licked all their faces.  
On the mountain.  
Ryou: Yami, do you like Mana?  
Yami: Of course I do? Who doesn't? She's like the sister I never had Ryou. For some reason, she reminds me of someone, but I can't remember where I saw the same face before...(A/N Check your memory file Yami!)  
suddenly Mana tripped, Ryou caught her and they were about 4 centimeters away, when...  
Guy: There it is.  
EPISODE put in. I would put this in one episode ok? Don't know which though.  
Mana walks away with Ryou, they didn't want to get involved in Yami's quest. He was in Dartz palace, he told them to leave anyways. She started her car. Ryou stops her.  
Ryou: Mana, can I ask you something?  
Mana: what?  
Ryou: Can you be my girlfriend?  
Mana: Of course stupid!  
She wrapped her arms around him hugs him and kissed his cheek. She smiled at the blushing innocence before her. She drove away.  
END SEASON 4  
Me: Not even close to a third...  
keiichiro: Nope, review please!


	5. Season 5

Season 5  
Me: Bakura...  
Keiichro: She's cracked, she doesn't own anything!  
10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 WII!  
Characters-Yugi, Mana, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Tea, 7 Priests, Shadaa, Zorc, Egypt's residence, Seto, Kisara, and Bobassa.  
EPISODE 199  
*flicker buzz flicker*  
Ryou ran for his life. Mana had left his house, and suddenly, a very familiar voice filled his head.  
Ryou: *pant pant*  
He fell onto the ground.  
Bakura: Where do you think you're going?  
Ryou: Oh no! This can't be happening! Not ag-gain!  
He ran for his life and entered a church.  
Ryou: I should be safe in here...  
(A/N Yeah Ryou. Safe in a catholic church when this entire show is about Egyptian religion. Are you catholic?)  
He went to the front of the church. Suddenly the candles flickered on.  
time skip  
Mana was waiting in front of Ryou's door. Suddenly, a white haired someone went up the stairs of the apartment building.  
Mana: Ryou?  
Bakura: Not anymore...  
Mana gasped as the man flinged her into the room. He laughed phychopathic like and pounced on her. She looked at him in fear.  
Bakura: I'm surprised he never did this before. Just be glad this is his body...  
He ripped his belt off. Before he could do anything else, Mana kicked him in the spot where the sun don't shine.  
Bakura: Argh!  
Mana ran out. She made it to her apartment and locked her door. Ryou's look-a-like tried to rape her!  
EPISODE 200  
Mana: Hey guys! I'm coming too! I'm sitting by you Yugi!  
Yugi: Yeah! And Tristan is sitting by Joey! Tea, I don't know where your sitting.  
Mana: Ok, let's go!  
EPISODE 201  
They went off the plane. As Tea bought a gift, Mana saw Malik.  
Mana: Malik!  
Malik: Mana? Oh hey guys!  
As Mana glomped her friend, Ishizu smiled.  
time skip  
Yami held up the three Egyptian god cards. Suddenly, he was sucked up into a glowing light. Mana gasped as her soul was sucked in too. She and Yugi fell down to the ground. Bakura and Ryou left the body and followed.  
Joey: Yug!  
Tristan shook Mana.  
Tristan: She's not breathing!  
Yugi: The pharaoh, he's gone. Mana went with him!  
Tea: But why?  
Shadda: because she is part of the past.  
Tristan: Who are you?  
Yugi: Hey, you're Shadda, I met you in Pegasus's castle!  
Tristan: Oh yeah, I remember, you saved me and Duke.  
Joey: Where did Yami and Mana go!  
Shadda: Into the ancient past...  
in the ancient past  
Mana woke up to find herself in a vase. She looked out and saw ancient Egypt. She saw the palace and walked in.  
Mana: Yami!  
She ran over, but was stopped by Mahaddo.  
Mahaddo: Mana! Do not act like that to the pharaoh!  
Yami: Let her go.  
Mana ran over to Yami and hugged her friend.  
Yami: What is it?  
Mana: where are we?  
Yami: Egypt apparently.  
with Akefia  
He trudged after the guards. The boy's sad face was looking at the floor when two lights struck him.  
Bakura: I could have picked a better time...  
EPISODE 202  
A clatter filled the palace as Bakura rode in.  
Mana: That's the guy who tried to rape me Yami!  
Bakura: Ha! And you escaped.  
next change  
As priest Seto sealed away Diabound, Bakura choked.  
Bakura: What the-!  
Ryou: Where, where am I? Mana? Why are you tan? And you Yugi... Argh!  
Suddenly, Ryou doubled over and the tablet broke, Bakura took over.  
Bakura: That twerp is in here too?  
Mana: Ryou...  
EPISODE 203  
Bakura called back Diabound and charged forward. He grabbed Mana by the hair and went up his horse, holding Mana in one arm.  
Bakura: Goodbye! I'm taking this girl for myself! HAHAHAHA!  
Yami: MANA NO!  
Mana: YAMI!  
Yami tried to follow but was held back. Mahaddo shook his head as Mana cried.  
time skip  
Bakura smirked as he bit into a fig. He spat out the seed.  
Bakura: I'm coming for you pharaoh, very soon...  
Mana: *muffled* mmm! Mm!  
Bakura: oh shush!  
He walked over and lifted her chin. 'Ryou has good taste.' Bakura thought.  
Bakura leaned in and kissed her. She tensed. When he pulled away, he smirked at her shocked expression.  
Bakura: I guess I took Ryou's girlfriend's first kiss.  
Mana just stared at him in horror. She fainted.  
Bakura: Finally, nighty night princess.  
EPISODE 204  
Mahaddo gasped in horror as Bakura held out Mana by the scruff of her dress.  
Bakura: Hmm... Diabound, take her out...  
Once outside, the guards saw her and gasped. Suddenly the horseman fleed to the hills at the sight of her.  
time skip  
Mana and Atem look up in horror as Mahaddo forms on the tablet.  
Atem: No...  
Mana: Bakura did this. But why is he so strong and cruel?  
EPISODE 205  
A tear fell down Mana's eye for the master she barely knew. When Isis came, Mana hugged her and explained what happened.  
Isis: It's not your fault, you were being held against your will.  
Mana: I have to be strong, I have to.  
Mana pulled out her wand.  
Mana: It's time to duel!  
EPISODE 207  
Everyone watched in horror as Yami fell into the dark abyss.  
Tristan: Bakura you bastard!  
As he punched Bakura, his expression changed, so did his voice.  
Ryou: Tristan, why did you punch me?  
Mana: Ryou?  
Ryou looked over to her happily, and was about to walk over when he yelled in pain.  
Tea: What's happening?  
Bakura: You have spirit kid.  
He lifted Tristan by the neck and inserted a part of his soul in his mind.  
EPISODE 208  
Mana: Ugh, magic is way too easy.  
She flipped a poor fish in the air. Then she made it do the caramelldansen. Suddenly the fish wouldn't move.  
Mana: Hey! Move you stupid fish! I'll eat you!  
Then it hit her in the face.  
Mana: owowowowowowowow...  
Yugi: Mana?  
Mana: oh, hey guys!  
Yugi: Mana, did I ever tell you you look like the DMG?  
Mana: Yeah, and I am.  
Joey: Nyeh?  
EPISODE 210  
DMG helped Mahaddo out of danger.  
Mahaddo: You were always my top student.  
Mana smiled and tried to remember anything from her past life.  
She slid down the pillar and joined Yami.  
EPISODE 211  
Akefia: What's happening to me?  
Everyone looked in horror as Akefia began to glow.  
Akefia: Why isn't anyone helping me?  
The glow engulfed him, and suddenly he was on the floor coughing. Mana ran over.  
Mahaddo: No! Mana he might still be dangerous!  
Mana picked him up and healed him. He opened his eyes. They were... were...  
Mana: Ryou?  
Ryou: Mana, where am I? Why am I hurting so bad?  
Bakura: I don't need that vessal anymore anyways.  
Mana growled as she pulled Ryou away.  
EPISODE 219  
Mana sighed in relief as the war ended. She smiled at Ryou, who was soot covered and panting. His White Mage disappeared.  
Mana: it's over.  
Atem: it is, it's amazing.  
EPISODE 220  
Joey: Hey! You can't just chuck an eye at someone and leave!  
Seto spun around and towered over Joey. Joey and Seto glared at eachother. Seto grabbed Joey by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Mana smiled and walked to the entrance. Somebody was walking down.  
Atem: It's Bakura!  
Joey: I hope it's the good one!  
Ryou: Hello everyone. Where are we? I had the strangest dream, we were... Ugh.  
Mana caught him before he could fall to his untimely death.  
Mana: Ryou?  
Ryou: I need some food!  
Joey: So do I. You don't see me passing out!  
Mana: Joey, grab his legs will you?  
Outside...  
Mana: Malik, what do we do now?  
Malik: The ancient ceremony...  
on the boat  
Mana walked past Yugi's room. Tea was sobbing at the door. Mana scoffed and went into Ryou's room. He was stuffing his face with food.  
Mana: Do you ever stop eating?  
Ryou: No.  
Mana laughed as some spaghetti fell on his shirt. His hair had chocolate in it.  
Mana: Tea is taking this pretty hard.  
Ryou wiped his shirt and hair.  
Ryou: Well, she was in love with the pharaoh.  
Mana scoffed again and plopped down on the bed. Ryou landed beside her.  
Ryou: I'm gonna miss him...  
Mana: Who?  
Ryou: Other than you, Bakura was my only friend.  
Mana: Oh.  
EPISODE 223  
As Yugi defeated all the gods, Mana grabbed Ryou's hands and they danced around in circles.  
Both: He did it he did it he's better than the pharaoh!  
Mana: Sorry bro!  
EPISODE 224  
As Atem entered the portal he looked around. Mana wasn't there.  
Mana: I'm right here Atem. You wait for us in the afterlife, ok?  
He smiled and gave them a thumbs up before going in.  
Everybody ran out as the millennium items fell.  
EPILOGUE  
As the plane landed, they walked out. Rebecca and Yugi hugged as Tea glared at her. Serenity was hugged by Joey. Mana and Ryou look at their friends and was about to leave when Yugi asked them to join them. They all left, walking into the sunset.  
2 months later  
Mana: Yugi! Right here!  
Yugi and the gang came to where Mana and Ryou were waiting.  
Yugi: So when are you planning to ask her Bakura?  
Ryou: uh...  
Joey: Come on! You two were made for eachother!  
Mana: Like you and Seto?  
Joey blushed. They walked on. Yugi paused as his friends walked ahead.  
Yugi: Yami, I know you never left us, you're watching over us, are you?  
Tristan: Yugi!  
As Yugi ran after his friends, a spirit watched as his aibou ran.  
Atem: I'll always watch, aibou...  
END  
Me: I like the ending.  
Keiichiro: me too, please review! Any questions? Put in your review!


End file.
